The Berenstain Bears in Left 4 Dead
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is the same story but I had to restart this because I did a bad start so this will be better this story is like Ice age 3 dawn of the dinosaurs.
1. It's the begining

**Hello this is my very first The Berenstain bears in Left 4 Dead crossover, I'm redoing this story because I deleted my other one because I had a bad start to it so I'm redoing this.**

One day in Bear country Brother and Sister were walking along the streets looking at the Bear's houses that are nice and ready for Halloween.

"I can't wait to try out my costume!" Brother said "It's going to be, the spookiest Halloween ever."

"It's so much fun to trick, or treat," Sister replied "Oh, and I asked Lizzy to come with us."

"Great, Freddy's coming too."

"It's go right after sunset." Sister said.

"You bet, we've got allot of candy to get." Brother said to his sister as a crow flew to Winner Jones's house witch is a few miles down the road, "But there's one place, we won't be stopping to trick or treat."

"Winner Jones house." the 2 cubs said at the same time.

"I heard that she flies on her broomstick at night." said Brother.

"I heard that she cooks magic spells on her witch's cauldron." replied Sister.

"I heard it from Freddy; that heard it from Lenny, that heard it from Fuzzy. That she turns cubs into the walking dead, also know as zombies."

"Zombies? the living dead?" Sister asked.

"Uh uh, zombies to walk on earth."

Then at Winner Jones's house on a window a shadow of Winner Jones was there Brother and Sister saw it with there very own eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Brother and Sister bear screamed as they ran away from Winner Jones's house.

Meanwhile back at Brother and Sister's house they were hiding under the table waiting to surprise Mama when she walks in the door to their house.

"Hello? I'm home!" called Mama as she looked around the room, it was quite. Too quite then she said "I guess I'm alone, in the house."

Then Brother and Sister in their Halloween costumes jumped out and scared Mama bear.

"Boo!" they shouted, Mama got scared by Brother and Sister, "Oh my, those are spooky costumes."

Brother was a red monster, and Sister was a ballerina.

"I'm so scared, I can't put the candy away."

"We'll do them for you Mama." Sister replied as she and Brother helped Mama put the candy away.

"Don't eat the candy, those are for the trick or treaters that will be coming to our house tonight." Mama said.

"We won't."

"Don't worry, we'll get our own treats." Brother said as he, Sister and Mama heard a howling noise that sounded like a ghost is in their house.

"Ouch! I can't see." said the ghost as he fell after knocking the table over as the pumpkin mask fell off of the ghost, it was Papa bear.

"Papa?" Brother asked.

"It's you."

"It's just your old Pa, trying to give you a Halloween scare." Papa said.

"Well, it was scary at first." Sister said.

"It's just what Halloween is all about, scaring people."

Few hours later

Sister and Brother Bear were looking at the map witch they'll find out, what houses they are going to go first.

"We'll go here, then there."

"Don't forget this house, they always gives out crispy squares." Sister Bear said.

"Mmmmmmmmm...Love those crispy squares." Brother replied, as Mama walked in the room.

"What are you cubs up to?" Mama asked.

"It's a trick or treat map."

"We're figuring, out witch houses to visit." Sister said.

"We're going to farmer Ben's house, and then Miss Grizzle's, she makes, Halloween cookies."

"And then teacher Jane's, she gives out good stuff."

"And then we'll go to doctor grizzly's house, even you know she gives out healthy snacks." Brother said.

"Just to be healthy," Sister said, Mama giggled as Sister continue "And then Gramps and Grand, they always have lots of candy for us." then Mama notice something was missing.

"Ummmmm, It looks like you miss Winner Jones's house."

"We forgot that." Brother said.

"You did, why?" Mama asked.

"Because, she's a witch." Brother replied.

"No she isn't, Winner Jones is sweet and kind. I saw her at the market today, she's making a great surprise treat, for all the trick or treaters."

Then Mama Bear was about to leave the room "When you get back, I wanna hear you pay Winner Jones a visit."

"So, are we going?"

"I guess so, you knock. I'll wait at the road."

"No way!" Sister said.

end of chapter 1


	2. A mystery and Tank attack

**Here's chapter 2 let's find out what happens next.**

At night time Sister, Brother, Freddy and Lizzy were already to go trick or treating as the night falls on a Halloween night.

"Come on Lizzy." Sister said as she went outside.

"Blah, blah, blah. I want to bite your candy."

Then Freddy and Brother came outside too all dressed up for Halloween, Freddy was a pirate and Lizzy was a vampire.

"Remember, stay in the neighborhood." Papa tolled the cubs.

"And don't eat treats, until you get home." Mama added.

"And have fun." Papa said.

"We will." the cubs replied.

An hour the cubs got tons of candy it was allot of fun.

"We're getting a ton of candy, uh Freddy?"

"I know, my arms are getting tried." Freddy said.

"This is the best, Halloween hall ever."

Then the cubs stopped at Winner Jones's house, they were shocked.

"Winner Jones house." Brother said.

"Anyone seen a witch, flying on her broomstick?" Lizzy wondered then they heard bush whacking noise then popped out Too Tall and his gang.

"Boo!" they shouted.

"Ah!" shrieked the cubs.

"It's you guys, you're Too Tall and his no good gang." Brother said.

"Look at that Stugse, that's the scariest ballerina I ever scene."

"What are you doing here?"

"To have some Halloween fun."

"That's the creepiest monster...Oh wait a second, that's Brother." Smart said as he and his gang laughed.

"Ha ha very funny, are you trick or treating?" Brother asked.

"Not this year."

"We're going to have some Halloween fun." Too Tall said.

"We're going to put a trick, back into trick or treat." Smart said.

"And we're starting off with Winner Jones house, with some of this."

Brother got mad when he saw that toilet paper roll in Too Tall's hand.

"Ok, before you make her mad. Can we get our candy first?"

"Tell you what, we'll knock on the door first. You know; just to see if it's ok for you guys."

"We're going in there?" Freddy asked.

"Are you serious?" Lizzy asked Brother.

"Well Mama tolled us, that Winner Jones is nice."

"Well, we might as well have a little snack before we get to work. Right boys?"

"Yeah right Too Tall."

Then as Too Tall was walking to the front door he tripped over a rope then a witch appeared had long claws, blonde hair, raged wearings and was grey and angry, at that moment as she saw Too Tall and his gang. She screamed as loud as she can.

"Ahhhhh!" Too Tall and his gang screamed as they ran away from the witch as she followed them away from Winner Jones house.

Then when Too Tall and his gang with the witch disappeared the front door opened.

"It's witch Jones." Lizzy said.

"Let's get out of here!" Sister yelled as Brother ran far away from Winner Jones as she too Lizzy, Freddy and Sister. As Brother was a bit far from Winner Jones's house she didn't see his sister or his friends.

"Sister, Lizzy, Freddy, anyone?" Brother asked as he saw a window that is still open.

"So nice of you to come my pretties, now. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"She really is a witch," Brother said to himself "I have to save them." with that Brother climbed over the window and saw his friends and his sister.

"Oh there you are." Freddy said.

"Brother."

"Hurry, we can get out from the window." Brother said.

"No, you will not!" shouted a voice coming from a man was wearing a hoodie sweater and was blocking their way out.

"No, there isn't." said another voice from another voice blocking the other window, he had a long tongue, and he had smoke from his coughing and from the smoke is all around him.

"We've got a better way to get out than that, you're all coming with us." said a fat guy as he came out from the wall that had a back way in.

"We have a little surprise for you." said the girl with claws as she flipped the signal, telling the surprise way to welcome them.

Meanwhile in the cave a big strong guy had a large chest and arms on his upper body and had legs witch are on his lower body and they were skinny, he saw the signal and it was time to attack.

He raced out of the cave, he was picking up rocks from the ground and rubbles and throw them to the bear's houses that cause a fire, he killed a few bears, and some of them were injured, and he knocked down trees that hit the cars, he was causing a forest fire a bit until he got to Winner Jones's house and smashed the door.

"Now my pretties that you're all here, let's go and turn them into the living dead like we have now."

Meanwhile back at Brother and Sister's house

Papa Bear was lying on the couch infront of the tv watching the news.

"We are reported, that a monster came here and damged allot of this here on crooked lane. We are going to find out about what is going on, there was a damge at a house witch is Winner Jones's house. And we have 4 missing cubs, witch this is a mystery."

When Papa turned off the tv and went to the front door to see Mama Bear worried.

"Where are Brother and Sister with their friends?" Mama asked "They should have been home by now."

"I heard on the news, that 4 cubs are missing by this guy that is working for Winner Jones. We might wanna check it out."

"Let's go there, incase if our cubs and their friends are ok."

Down along crooked lane Mama and Papa saw all the coas that happened while they were at the treehouse.

"Oh my."

Mama looked around and saw poilce, fire fighters and parmedics were here causing allot of problems.

"Who to ask, what is going on Papa?" Mama asked.

"Oh there's Winner Jones's house, let's go see if the cubs are in there still."

When Mama and Papa went in Winner Jones's house, they door and the room was a huge mess.

"Let's look around." Papa said and then Mama Bear spotted a large cave in the other room.

"Papa, I think Brother, Sister, Lizzy and Fred are down there."

"Let's go and see what's down there, I hope they are ok." Papa said as he and Mama went down the cave.

end of chapter2


End file.
